


Valentine's Day

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Asgardian One Shots [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

"Can we help you Thor?" Natasha asked as she pinned Clint to the floor. The blonde god was standing a few feet away, fidgeting.

"Well, maybe," he said slowly. "Stark mentioned to me that tomorrow is a midgardian holiday for couples."

Clint smirked. "Valentine's Day."

"Yes, that's what he called it. He also said that Y/N will be expecting certain things," Thor hesitated, unsure of how to go on.

Natasha sighed. "Okay, first, never listen to Tony's advice on girl's or love," she said as she approached the god. "Second, the day is more of spending time with the one you love, be it movies, dinner, or just staying home."

"Doing naughty things. Oof! What?" Clint said rubbing his side where Natasha elbowed him.

"How are you and Lady Laia celebrating?" Thor looked at Clint.

"Really, you don't want to know," Natasha mumbled.

Clint chose to ignore his assassin friend and answered, "Well, I'm taking her out to a nice dinner, then to a movie. Possibly make out in the back and sneak out early--"

"But you don't have to do that," Natasha interrupted. "You just plan something romantic that Y/N would like."

"Laia likes--" Clint started.

"We all know what you two like," Natasha sighed.

"I was just going to say back rubs and wine. Sheesh," Clint griped.

"You could go ask Steve and Bucky. They're a bit more old school," Natasha suggested.

_*time skip to Thor finding Bucky and Steve*_

"You want our advice on what you should do for Y/N tomorrow?" Steve clarified.

"Yes. Natasha said you two would have better advice than Stark and Barton," Thor answered.

"Well, she's not wrong there," Bucky smirked.

"Buck," Steve sighed. "and I ate doing a double date with our girls for dinner. Then I'm taking Haylie dancing and Bucky is going to watch Netflix with Terry."

"That's all?" Thor asked.

"Unless the girls want to do something different," Bucky simply stated.

"So, she gets to decide what happens?" Thor questioned.

"Thor, you can't go wrong with dinner," Steve said. "Y/N is an easy girl. Don't put much thought into it."

"Did you just insinuate that Y/N's loose?" Bucky gasped.

"What is this loose mean?" Thor was confused.

"Not that kind of easy Buck. You're confusing him," Steve scolded, then turned to Thor. "Just make her dinner and put a movie in. It's your first Valentine's Day. Go easy."

_*time skip to Valentine's Day night*_

Thor loved hearing Y/N's laugh and seeing her smiled. Seeing her that night in her dark gray sweater dress grinning ear to ear at the table he had set up made him happy. Steve and Bucky gave him pointers on how to be a proper gentleman in midgard, so he pulled out the chair for Y/N, which surprised her. He walked to the other side of the table and took a seat.

"Thor, this is amazing," Y/N commented. He went all out with candles and flowers that surrounded the Chinese takeout containers on the table. "And Chinese from my favorite restaurant?" She beamed at him, causing him to smile too.

"Well, I know how much you love this food from China," he boasted, "and today is about how much I love you and what you like."

Y/N chortled as she reached for the Kung Pao chicken and started to scoop some on her plate. "Thor, is that what Tony and Clint said?" She set down the container and looked at him, eyebrows raised.

He blushed a bit. "Well, the whole team gave different advice, so I took bits and pieces," he admitted.

Y/N smiled at him. "Thor, Valentine's day is really just an excuse for people to go all out to show people they love how much they love them. I really do like this," she explained, grabbing the container of vegetables and helped herself to some.

"So this wasn't a necessary thing to do?" he questioned.

"It wasn't something you were obligated to do. Just happens to be the fail-safe of most men here," she giggled. "Want some?" She held out the container of white rice, which he took gleefully. "So what did you have planned for after dinner?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you what you would like to do," he said, mouth full of food, making Y/N smile even more.

"Well, I could go for some cuddling on the couch and finishing season eight of Supernatural," she suggested.

Thor beamed. "That sounds like a great idea."


End file.
